


Possible Cielois Fanfic Ideas I may or may not do

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Cielois Story of Love [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Basically a list of story ideas around this ship I had ideas over but let me know if any of you would like to read any of them
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Series: Cielois Story of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615558
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Basically a list of story ideas around this ship I had ideas over but let me know if any of you would like to read any of them

\- Dead Ghost Couple. Alois and Ciel are dead and haunt a entire manor and it's garden for years now but recently must rely on some humans to gain access to life again.

\- Mermaid AU

\- Actor/School AU

\- Having a affair with each other when both are married

\- Deep shit

\- 60's or 70's life style

\- Angel and demon forbidden love. Alois being a angel and Ciel being a demon always

\- Stripper & well respected business person doing more then a one night stand

\- Wild West AU

\- Ciel's a cop/detective hunting down killers and villains while having a deep secret of love towards a criminal who helps him somewhat in his cases and also loves him back

\- Reverse plots AU


	2. Illustrations needed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it to see

The first chapter holds some Ciel x Alois story ideas I have and I can't wait to do some, but I'm missing something. I'm searching for some illustrators.

Of course when I start doing the story I'll tell the wonderful illustrator/illustrators the rough draft of what parts of the story to be drawn. You're free to do what you see or feel fit to the scene in question but I would like these rules to be set:

1\. If these is nudity I feel it needs some censored. I may be a yaoi fangirl but there's somethin about the male bits that makes me squirmish. I'm talking about a towel or cloth over the private bits, traditional cloth over the junk or breast if female. Typical stuff that covers up but still shows some fan-service

2\. It must stick to the theme or feel of the story(or stories if you'll return to the works) itself. 

3\. The characters must look a like to the characters of Yana's wonderful mind

4\. You're allowed to let me pick you guys if needed on who would do what illustrations on my Tumblr, and Deviantart, as well as here if you credit me all the way in these forms.   
Links here: Tumblr: https://blackbutlerfandomnerddomain.tumblr.com/ Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/ravensongbird AOO(?): https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow


End file.
